Rescue of Helen McKeen
The Rescue of Helen McKeen was the campaign orchestrated by Vincent Organa and Summer Petersen to rescue their friend, Helen McKeen, from Zira Miranda Grover. History Background information During the Second Battle of Tower Placement, Helen McKeen was captured by the Cavaliers of Thornton and handed over to the mercenary Xydarone IV to be brought to Empress Zira Miranda Grover as a trophy. In 2016, Vincent Organa approached Summer Petersen in the computer lab and the two rendezvoused at the back of a gas station. There, they devised a plan to rescue Helen McKeen from the palace of Zira Miranda Grover. Before leaving, they informed Jay Organa and Steven Thompson, who both chastened Summer when she said she and Vincent could carry out the mission alone. Petersen told Thompson to bring the Boy-Team Fleet into the fray, but only if it proved to be absolutely necessary. Vincent Organa brought Jay and Summer to Arizona with him; there they set in motion the plan to rescue Helen. Jay infiltrated the Palace and disguised as a guard. Summer also revealed to him that she had rewired GTR-10 to serve their cause. As Summer Petersen remained in a cheap hotel for the night, Vincent Organa went to Zira’s Palace and began the plan. The rescue mission Vincent's message Vincent arrived at Zira’s Palace to deliver a message to Zira. He mind-tricked a guard into sending it so he could hide and tell Summer to come with the robot commander. The guard went in, and closed the door. He was greeted by Zira’s majordomo, and refused to give him the message. Reluctantly, the majordomo brought the guard before Zira to present the offer. Vincent’s holographic message offered a peaceful resolution in which Zira would release Helen and in turn would be given fifty dollars. Zira refused, and Vincent told Summer Petersen the news. Summer Petersen's arrival Realizing that Zira likely wouldn’t agree, Summer entered the palace disguised as the mercenary Xydarone, who had been knocked out and stripped. With her she brought a “captured” Girl-Team robot commander for the bounty on his head. In order to ensure that Zira agreed to the deal, she brought along a bomb with the intention of setting it off in the event that Zira refused the price of no less than 5,000 dollars. Zira then laughed it off, impressed with “Xydarone’s” fearlessness, and they agreed to a reduced price of 3 thousand dollars. The same night, Summer sneaked into Zira’s throne room and succeeded at freeing Helen from her chains. However, Zira’s guard warned her of suspected treachery and was waiting to surprise and capture the group. Helen was taken to the dungeons and placed in a cell, and Summer was brought before Zira, whom she decided to make into her newest slave girl after she executed Thomas by feeding him to her pet monster. Zira ordered her royal tailor to dress her in a tight costume, which consisted of a dress with a necklace and strap. She put a collar on her neck and chained her to her throne, forcing her to lay before her. Helen and the robot were kept in the cells for 22 hours, while Summer was kept by her mistress’ side, where she became fearful and obedient towards Zira. Vincent Organa then entered the palace and, after gaining access to the throne room, attempted to influence Zira Grover to release his friends by using a mind trick. When this failed, Vincent attempted to assassinate the monarch with a stolen electric bomb. Having arrived to inform Zira of Vincent’s arrival, a guard witnessed this and attempted to defend Zira. Battle In The Death Pit In the scuffle that ensued, Zira Grover opened a trap door dropping Vincent Organa into the death pit. The monster headed for Vincent. Vincent found a large bone and inserted it vertically into the monster’s mouth as it lifted him up. He then hid in a nook in the wall before running over to a metal grate door at the edge of the pit. He attempted to open the door, but it was locked. The area was separated by a grate above the duelists. Using the Force to call a torpedo launcher, Vincent shot the beast, killing it. Enraged, Zira sentenced Helen McKeen and Vincent to death by means of feeding them to the gargoyle located in a cave nearby. While Summer was not sentenced to death, her mistress had plans of gaining pleasure from her new slave. Cave of the Gargoyle The three prisoners were taken to the gargoyle cave on a worn-down van, while Zira, Summer, and her guards watched from Zira’s personal luxury limousine. On board the van, Vincent offered Zira one final chance to release him and his friends, or die as a result of her refusal. Vincent was then forced to jump, but he twisted as he fell and caught the end of the plank, using it to catapult back up onto the lift. Unknown to anyone but Vincent himself, Helen was concealing Vincent’s lightsaber. Helen tossed the lightsaber into the air and onto the ground. Landing from the gargoyle's mouth, Vincent jetted in a beeline for the van and snatched the weapon from the guard. As the stunned guards prepared to defend themselves, Vincent slashed through them, knocking them over the edge into the pit and the gargoyle’s maw. Xydarone, looking to kill the Jedi, rocketed from the limo to the van. As Xydarone raised her blaster, the Jedi turned and deflected her fire, before cutting the weapon in half. When Vincent became distracted, Xydarone tied him, but the Jedi was able to free himself, knocking Xydarone to the ground in the process. He then leaped onto the second lift and began deflecting gunfire. Taking advantage of this, Xydarone prepared to shoot him. With Xydarone now focused on Vincent, Helen inadvertently swung a her lightsaber into Xydarone’s hidden jetpack, having panicked when she saw Xydarone was behind her. Helen’s actions caused Xydarone’s jetpack to misfire, slamming Xydarone into the side of the limo, where she rolled into the gargoyle’s mouth. Noticing that the van was taking heavy fire from the deck-mounted blasters on the limo, Vincent leaped onto the barge and climbed up the side to the upper deck. There he battled Zira’s henchmen, knocking many overboard into the pit. He also quickly dispatched the guard manning the heavy cannon. As a battle raged outside, Summer danced suggestively for Zira to create a diversion. In the confusion she threw her chain around Zira’s neck, and using all her strength, choked her to death. With the help of Vincent, she was released from her chains; Summer then hurried to join Vincent on the roof. Vincent told Summer to aim the cannon at the deck of the barge, at which the Jedi continued to prevent any guards from reaching the cannon. Vincent swung with Summer from the limo to the van just as he kick-started the cannon. A guard named Justin Bellamy drove away with all the heroes aboard safely away from the ensuing explosion of the limo. Aftermath The death of Zira Miranda Grover canceled the debts of many individuals, and as such, Vincent Organa was held with considerable favor for removing that dangerous complication in their lives. This resulted in the permanent desolation of Zira’s empire, and a new president was elected soon after. The new president also adopted Eegan Grover. Vincent and Summer Petersen were given medals for their bravery. Afterwards, Summer burned her slave costume. Many of Zira’s former slaves escaped and started their lives over. Appearances * * * Category:2016 events Category:Battles Category:Missions